


a blank you shot me with

by m_feys



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, diving into a scene, i wrote their perspectives of the plane convo, theyre not friends at this point but i tagged it bc its a look at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_feys/pseuds/m_feys
Summary: a small dive into the conversation on the plane
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Kudos: 8





	a blank you shot me with

**Author's Note:**

> started as something to just get a feel for their characters and i also liked diving into what their thoughts might be at this point where theyre really still very much at odds

“So why is this happening to me?” Nile asks finally because it’s the only question that matters right now.

“I wish I knew.” The woman mutters, setting aside the bottle of vodka she drank like it was water in a desert. 

“You said you had answers,” Nile points out sharply.

“I didn’t say you’d like them,” she counters.

Nile breathes out and turns away from this woman’s eyes on her, and folds her hands together; if she has nothing left now, she can at least turn to her faith. Ask God what this plan was. Look for answers where they were said to always be known.

Watching her bow her head, that tiny gold cross swinging from a chain just below her collar bones. “You praying?” She asks, Nile knows what will come when this lady scoffs to herself. “God doesn’t exist.”

Niles looks up to pin her with her gaze, “ _my_ God does.” She’s heard it plenty of times before, people mocking her, people discarding others for their _faith_. It’s all the same, they think their beliefs hold more water than someone else’s, even when they don’t know any more than you do.

“You know, there was a time when _I_ was worshipped as a god,” she says, and the plane _jerks_ to the side. Nile has always hated flying. People were never meant to soar through the air at hundreds of miles an hour in a big metal tube. It was unnatural, and it was so easy for the smallest thing to go wrong and send it all spiraling down.

“Was that Him?” she asks, sarcastic, and Nile looks at her once more, this woman who had kidnapped her, killed her, and done nothing but condescend her. Who just now admitted that she knew nothing of the cause of this, was here to mock her for looking to her God.

“Don’t worry, I can’t do shit like that.” As if Nile thought she must be some great being just because she claims she can’t die. She watches her turn, seeing the gun in her waistband, certainly wouldn’t need that if she was any kind of god. No, this woman was as broken, and worn, and wild, as any human came. She was nothing special.

“None of it means anything anyway,” She goes on and Nile lets out a breath, turning away in frustration. So far, she hadn’t even told her one useful thing.

“You said there were others. How many?” Nile asks, still looking for answers, maybe finding anyone other than this woman would be more helpful.

-

“Four,” Andy tells her, counting Quynh as easily as breathing, even if she’d long since given up on finding her.

The kid’s eyes narrow, “you’re an _army_ of four?” she asks in disbelief, as Andy returns with her bag and jacket, sitting back down. “So that’s why you took me, so I could join your ‘army’?”

“Yeah,” she agrees simply, giving her nothing more, she wouldn’t like any of it anyway. The truth that Andy has no idea what war this army is fighting, and, if there _is_ a war, they’re losing it. That Andy took her— not to join their army— because she was no longer safe anywhere else if anyone learned her secret. The whole world was ready to lock her up. So many people wished they could live forever, but there were _always_ fates worse than death. 

Of course, she can’t accept the simple answer. They never can. 

“No,” she says firmly, “this is some bullshit.”

Andy lets her spin, she knows this one.

“You must… must’ve hypnotized me, or… or, uh, drugged me or _something_. And that was a _blank_ you shot me with.”

“And I was the one who cut your throat,” she looks up, pinning the girl with her eyes, “right?”

She’s heard it all before, people trying to reason out of this with whatever false logic they can grasp. Curses and drugs, it’s all the same in the end. They want to believe in something other than reality.

“Listen, kid,” she said, turning back to adjust the jacket in her lap, “you already believe in,” she pointed up, glancing at the roof of the plane, past that the clouds hung in the atmosphere and further than that was all the empty space. “You should just keep following that illogic,” she said turning on her side to lay down, “you’re already on board with the supernatural.” 

Andy shut her eyes, “if I were you, I’d get some sleep.” She would take what chance for rest she could get, with the buzz of alcohol dulling her senses and blurring the sharpest memories for the time being. It would have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this i had to remember that neither of them really knew the other's name dskfhksjldfh


End file.
